


Dancing

by Joe_Reaves



Series: A (Somewhat) Normal Life [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A university ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Nick cursed as he fumbled with his tie, not wanting to admit defeat, but it was rapidly becoming evident that in the battle between zoology professor and bow tie, the tie was winning. A chuckle from behind him was his only warning before strong hands spun him around and then pushed his own out of the way.

"Let me before you mangle it beyond saving," Stephen said with a smirk.

Nick grumbled under his breath but he stayed still and let him tie it. When he was done he turned around to look in the mirror. "Thank you," he said grudgingly. "That looks good."

"So do you," Stephen purred in his ear, pressing up behind him. "Although you have stubble."

Nick shrugged. "I'm not shaving again. It'll be fine."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're not going to be kissing your date tonight. I doubt she'd appreciate stubble burn just because you can't be bothered to shave."

"You don't think it makes me look rugged?" Nick teased.

"Nick you know I think you look hot whatever you're wearing," Stephen pointed out, slipping one hand down to grope him. "You look good. I, however, look stunning," he said with a grin. "Debonair, charming, suave..."

"It's good you're so modest, Stephen," Nick said, thrusting into his hand and leaning back against him.

Stephen nipped at his earlobe and then soothed it with his tongue, watching him in the mirror as he did it. "Do we have to go out?" he asked. "Can't we just stay here and have sex?"

Nick chuckled, shivering slightly at the words. "We promised we'd go and we have dates, Stephen. We can't just stand them up because you're horny."

"Are you sure?" he teased, squeezing Nick a little tighter through his trousers. "You wouldn't like to put me on my knees and have me suck you?"

"God, Stephen, you're going to kill me one of these days," Nick complained, grabbing his hand and moving it away from his cock. "We have to go and I am going to make you pay for this later."

It was the evening of one of the university's formal balls and Stephen had surprised Nick with tickets a few weeks earlier. Nick was escorting one of the history lecturers and Stephen was taking her flatmate who was a palaeontology post grad. The two women were lovers, but that was a closely guarded secret and even most of the other staff didn't know. The four of them could go out together and only those who already knew would realise that the double date wasn't arranged quite the way it looked from the outside.

"I'm sure the ladies wouldn't mind if we were a little late," Stephen suggested, trying to grope Nick again.

Nick smacked his hand and dodged out of the way. "What has got into you tonight? We are going out."

He sighed. "Fine. I can't help it, I never get to see you dressed up like this, you look hot."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well, then let me stay dressed like this for a while instead of trying to get me naked again." He pulled Stephen in for a slow kiss. "Anticipation is good too, you know. If you manage to restrain yourself until we get home I'll think of a reward," he promise, his eyes crinkling as he laughed.

Stephen grinned back. "Well why didn't you say so before?" He laughed. "Okay, okay, I promise I'll be good from now on. Twenty quid says you're the one who can't restrain himself though."

Nick shook his head but smiled. "You're on. I am perfectly capable of acting like a sensible adult all evening; you on the other hand ..."

Stephen looked innocent and opened the bedroom door, gesturing for Nick to go first. "We'll see, Cutter, we'll see."

\-----

The first clue Nick had that he was in trouble was when they sat down to eat. They managed to grab one of the tables set for four and their starters had just arrived when he felt a foot stroking along the inside of his ankle. He hesitated in the middle of what he was saying and glared at Stephen before turning back to his 'date' and trying to continue their conversation.

The foot brushed against his ankle a few more times before slowly making its way up the inside of his leg, By the time the main course was being served it was resting on his chair between his legs and Stephen was smirking at him from the other side of the table.

Stephen for his part was, apart from the smirk, acting as if nothing was happening. He carried on conversations with both their dates and with Nick himself, including an animated debate about the possibility of being able to 'prove' the existence of certain missing link species purely from the existence of other animals that 'must' have evolved from the missing links. Nick was pretty certain the discussion should have been fascinating, but most of his attention was on what Stephen was doing with his foot and he missed most of it.

By the time the meal was over and their coffee had arrived both women were openly laughing at the byplay between them and complimenting Stephen on his ability to rattle Nick's normally unshakable demeanour. He glared at both of them as well, but it didn't seem to have much effect. Finally the orchestra began to play and Stephen stood up, leaving Nick to try and recover from his attentions.

"I take it you won't be inviting me to dance in the near future, or even standing up for that matter," Hannah, Nick's date, teased him.

He growled and shook his head. "He's determined to make me drag him off into a bathroom somewhere and molest him," Nick complained. "We have a bet ... who pounces who first. Besides I don't really dance," he apologised.

"Neither do I," Hannah assured him. "But Abigail is a very good dancer, so it's nice for her to be able to dance with Stephen and I like knowing she's in good hands and her partner isn't going to try and seduce her." She looked at the dance floor and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Although if he keeps that up I'm going to have to ask him exactly what his intentions are!"

Nick looked over, alarmed, and groaned. The ball had a nineteen-forties theme and the orchestra was playing dance music to fit the theme. They'd moved onto a quick paced dance of some kind that Nick didn't recognise, and Stephen was whirling Abigail around the floor in what to Nick's untrained eye, looked like a very sexual manner.

"I'm going to kill him," Nick complained as the two rubbed up against each other and Stephen's hands slipped lower and lower on Abigail's back.

Hannah laughed. "I wouldn't worry too much, I suspect most of that sensuality is directed at you rather than Abigail. If he plans to keep this up all evening I'm not sure she's going to let me get home before she feels the need to work some of that tension off. I may need to take vitamins in future if we go somewhere with a dance floor."

The orchestra paused and some of the couples left the floor, with others replacing them, and then they started again. This time they were playing a dance Nick did recognise. "Oh no, no no no, he wouldn't ..." he muttered, making Hannah raise her eyebrows in curiosity.

"The tango," Nick explained. "I've seen him do this before. It's uh very inspiring, shall we say?"

Hannah chuckled. "I believe there's an unused meeting room just down the corridor on the left," she said. She watched as Abigail and Stephen moved past them. "Two meeting rooms," she added, shifting in her seat.

When the tango finished Stephen escorted Abigail back to their table so they could both get a drink and recover for a few moments. Before he could drop into his chair though Nick grabbed him and slipped a twenty pound note into his top pocket.

"What's that for?" he asked, confused.

"Our bet," Nick said. "I lose." Then before Stephen could respond he was propelled out of the room and down one of the corridors. Nick opened an innocent looking door and checked the room was empty. Once he knew it was he pushed Stephen inside and locked the door behind them.

"Nick!" Stephen hissed, not wanting anyone passing by outside to hear them. "I thought you had rules about having 'fun' on university property?"

Nick smiled slowly. "I'm suspending them for the evening." He stalked towards Stephen, crowding him backwards into the large table that dominated the room. Hooking one hand behind his neck he pulled him close for a hungry kiss that had them both panting for breath when it finally ended.

Pulling a condom out of his wallet Nick licked his lips. "Turn around and drop your trousers, Stephen."

Stephen moaned and hurried to open his trousers, shoving them and his boxers down and spreading his legs as he braced himself against the table. "If I'd known the tango would have this effect on you I'd have found some reason to take Abigail dancing weeks ago."

Nick chuckled and dropped to his knees behind him, squeezing his ass possessively and then pulling the cheeks apart so he could lean closer and lick his entrance. Stephen moaned and pushed back towards him eagerly.

Normally Nick loved to be slow and tender with Stephen but tonight he was too turned on to waste any time. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them as wet as he could and then pushed them inside, making him groan both in anticipation and because of the sudden stretch. Nick grinned and pushed his fingers in further, looking for the bump that would make Stephen go wild.

"Next time you want to tease me like this in public, you better bring some lube," he said, grinning. "Because your ass is mine now."

Stephen groaned and pushed back. He'd been trying to get Nick to be more adventurous, less gentle with him almost since they started sleeping together, but Nick loved to treat him like he was special and wouldn't take him unless he was well prepared and he knew there wouldn't be any pain at all.

Hurriedly Nick pulled his fingers back out and grabbed the condom, teeth flashing white in the darkened room as he used them to rip the foil packet. He slid the rubber over his cock and hissed as the touch made him even harder.

Standing up he held Stephen's hip with one hand and used the other to guide his cock to the small hole. "Ready?" he asked, needing to be sure Stephen wanted this as much as he did.

"God yes, just do it," Stephen hissed.

Nick was surprised into a small laugh at the vehemence in his tone but then he was pushing inside him and all he could do was close his eyes and concentrate on the way Stephen felt around him. He pushed forwards until he was resting against his ass and then he paused for a moment to let him adjust.

When Stephen squeezed his muscles tight around him Nick growled and pulled back, thrusting back in hard and fast. He had a tight grip on both of Stephen's hips now and part of him noted that he was probably going to be leaving bruises, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to get even closer to his teasing lover. He took him hard, with Stephen pushing back desperately against each thrust.

He knew he wouldn't last now but he couldn't seem to let go of Stephen long enough to reach around and stroke him. He buried himself as deeply as he could and cried out, muffling it against Stephen's shoulder, as he came hard. He stayed where he was, gasping for breath for a moment until he felt him moving restlessly underneath him.

Pulling out he tied the condom off and then dropped to his knees again, urging Stephen to turn around. He took his cock in his mouth, looking up to meet his eyes as he swallowed it, making Stephen moan and rest one hand on his head, encouraging him.

They didn't have time to draw this out so he used every trick he knew to push Stephen over the edge as fast as possible. He swallowed eagerly when Stephen came, biting his lip to keep the cry of completion inside.

Reluctantly he pulled back and stood up, tossing the condom into the bin in the corner and fastening his trousers again, before helping Stephen straighten his own clothing. He pulled him close for another long, slow kiss.

"I love you," he murmured softly.

"Hmmm," Stephen sighed contentedly. "Love you too and that was incredible."

Nick chuckled. "You drive me insane, Stephen. I can't believe I just pounced you only a few feet from half the staff and most of my students."

Stephen grinned at him in satisfaction. "God, I'm glad you did, even if I'm going to be sitting down very carefully for the next couple of days. Let's find the ladies and go home. I want to drag you to bed and show you how much I appreciated your enthusiasm."

Nick laughed and kissed him again. "Fortunately I think Hannah was as affected by that tango as I was so I'm sure they won't mind leaving early."

Stephen smirked. "I do try to impress."

"Oh you succeeded," Nick said, squeezing his ass possessively. "Now let's get the hell out of here before someone catches us."

Stephen leaned forwards and licked his ear before standing up again and straightening his tie. "You should probably start stripping the second we get inside, Nick. I have serious plans for you." He wiggled his eyebrows for dramatic effect and surprised Nick into a delighted laugh.

"How did I ever get this lucky?" he wondered, smiling softly at Stephen. "Come on, nutcase. I'm going to take you home before you prompt me to do something even more insane."

Stephen just grinned and gestured to Nick to go first again. "I'm right behind you, Cutter, just like always."


End file.
